Love Is A Tricky Thing
by Edlinal
Summary: "Tch, you're still here" A gruff voice grumbled through the hollow halls. Allen needn't look to know the raven's distasteful glare being sent down his way, always the same old scowl. "Never thought you'd be bothered." Highschool AU, More Comedy than Angst, really.


Originally a contribution for Yullen week.

Under the Theme:  
Revenant  
» Coming back; returning from the dead/after a lengthy absence  
or Metempsychosis  
» Reincarnation, rebirth, rebirth as a new life form

Hope you enjoy, eventhough it kind of strayed with my mood swings...

XXXX

"Tch, you're still here" A gruff voice grumbled through the hollow halls. Allen needn't look to know the raven's distasteful glare being sent down his way, always the same old scowl.

He leaned by a pristine stone pillar lethargically.

" Never thought that you'd be bothered." Was the soft reply, the dark eye rings answered the lack of spite. Everything was bleak and even the mind churning mantra to move forward had little effect. He deserved a rest. A final rest.

Kanda said nothing.

The gentle winds tugged the faithful clouds with it. Faithful in the sense that they'd follow the caressing hustle no matter how rough or gentle they are, through hurricanes and soft Autumn wins. Below were a forest of evergreen that seemed to dance and play with them in a friendly game.

The moon held itself high and bathed them in a warm embrace. It coloured the plains with an ethereal silver glow. It was near winter and the last petals of dainty blossoms seemed to weep for their fallen companions. Soon, everything will be gone in the bitter cold, the warmth of summer long forgotten.

"So, what brings you here?" The albino questioned with his eyes locked at the solemn, but picturesque landscape. It'd been a while since they last met. A great, long while since a time where sincere laughter rang under vast endless skies...

Back to the time when all was well. Happy, at eased with little worry. It seemed so long ago, now. It was hard to grasp how far the past was from their grip.

The first time they met, was in an awkward fashion. It was the sort of meeting that one did not thought much about. Just a really troublesome stranger.

In happened in an alluring multi-cultured restaurant, that was fashioned in a lovely medieval themed. There were foods of all kinds available for all the quirky and exquisite locals and foreigners alike. You could even order a dormice delicacy from the times of ancient Rome.

"Thank you, Jerry!" One particular white head thanked with a charming smile as he tried to manoeuvre his inhumane stack of ...pancakes.. Topped with whip cream, maple syrup and berries of sorts, not too forget the Japanese dessert-Dango.

Excited to consume them, he recklessly turned around to head to his table, just when a furry scuffle occurred by the soles of his feet.

A rabid adolescent cat, hypnotised by the swish of snitch's tail gave a vile leap and wobbled the 'Leaning tower of Pancakes' to a dangerous degree more than the actual structure. The had a play of cats and mice that caused the calamity above

The teen panicked for a moment before he swiftly regained his agile skills. Being in the circus sure did prove an advantage in such situations.

He gave let out a sigh of relief. They were his precious sweets! Preecioussss! Well, he could of course gamble out more money for them, but a meal like that was too dear to him. In more ways than one. Don't question it.

Unfortunately, his relief was not for long..

"Wait, wait wait, Tim!" The golden snitch crashed at the very top of the pile to escape the furry beast. But to no avail and everything came crashing down. Syrup and all. He really didn't expect that, nor the violent cursing of a raven haired man...lady? Transgendered?

Thing? Well, pardon his rudeness but a creature as divine as that could be very confusing.

Oh, it was male. An enticing male, but a male nonetheless. He had broad shoulders and an tantalizing physic that was dressed in a grey turtleneck and dark navy jeans. His speech betrayed his allure in a burst of anger.

"What the heck!?" He was obviously disturbed and very disgusted. Maple syrup dripped sensually onto the tip of his nose. He was quite literally traumatized by the amount of sticky goodness he was drenched in. He reached to peel of a pancake from his head that was decorated in cream.

Allen worked in a velocious manner to provide his sincere apologies and tried to clean whatever he could. Well, he did the best one could with a small handkerchief.

Kanda scowled in no appreciation for the futile effort, growled and pushed the vulgar albino off him. It wasn't his fault for the violent attitude, but it hurt a little when he cursed again and muttered something about stupid beansprouts and left. Stormed out, sort of... Allen could've sworn the hinges bent from the severity from the was they were slammed against the pitiable door frame.

Allen sat shocked and embarrassed at what transpired in a matter of seconds, on the cold tile floor drenched in syrup, cream and flush berries.

That was why, the second time they met, Kanda was not at all pleased. He looked rather ager to commit a felony, if it just could permanently paralyze the sprout.

There was also the fact that he was working at a florist for a part-time job. Gone were his previous clothes, and was replaced with a simple white tee beneath a bland brown apron. He was desperately short on cash, after he mutilated a pest, and Tiedoll persuaded him to work for his shop whilst he journeyed overseas.

Allen almost dropped the flower vase he was holding. Almost. It was a shock to him.

"Tch." The Asian spat mild curses in distaste.

"Uh..Hey...?" Allen started awkwardly. He really did want to apologize for the previous...catastrophe.

Kanda glared. Ah, the raven really did not look ready to accept his presence, much less any apology he might offer.

"W-well, I'm really sorry for the other day. Really. " He decided that he should at least try to apologize for the pancake incident.

He tsk'ed.

" If you're not going to buy something then get out." He growled, visibly annoyed.

Allen blinked, really? Well, he did suppose the attitude was a given, but he was trying his best, the elder could've at least try to be humble.

He fumed, but he still needed some flowers, **he'll** be the bigger man to accept **him**. He cautiously requested for a bouquet of lilies and a flower pot. It was up for decoration really, since he just moved into the area, a dorm not far from there. The bleak room could really use some additives.

He watched as Kanda's nimble fingers worked on the packaging. Then up to his relaxed beautifully sculptured face. He couldn't help but be mesmerised. He was a prick, truth to be told, but really, that look should be illegal.

"...orty pence. Oi, beansprout. Are you even listening!?" Kanda growled, irate. He crushed the packaging.

Allen snapped from his stupor.

"Eh, m-me?" Wow, great Allen. That was an intelligent thing to say.

"Tch. Yes you, there isn't any other beansprouts here." He commented nonchalantly.

The albino could only gape but before he could retort, at the wild, unnecessary comment, Kanda repeated.

"Sixteen pounds and forty pence. Pay or get the heck out."

So, the third time they met. Yes, such coincidences do happen.

It was stressful for the both of them.

"So, this is my bestest best friend in the whole world! Allen, meet Kanda Yuu!" Lavi obviously did not know that they were on a severely strained relationship.

"I'm not your friend-" Kanda stood from his seat, ready to leave. Lavi purposely went to his favourite soot for them to meet.

"Oh, hell no!" They thought in uncanny unison the second they made eye contact. After that incident, they did not want anything to do with each other. AT ALL.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker. " He said albert forced, with an outstretched hand. His eye visibly twitched in repulsion.

Kanda just looked at it unimpressed and 'che'ed.

That was one surprising word extra from Kanda's known vocabulary. With the array of tch's, it was nice hearing something new.

"I don't shake hands with puny beansprouts" was his retort. He smirked in glee at the Brit's stoned expression.

Lavi burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He was worried at first but really! This was so childish of the two! They acted like an immature pair of kindergarteners.

"B-beansprout! That's a good one Yuu!" He choked out. He'd given his new friend

Allen was horribly was awfully insultive! Okay, he admit that the first time may be his fault! But he'd apologize and he was being completely civil, kind, nice and he was not short! He'd played on two things he hated to be pointed out. His height and hair colour.

He narrowed his eyes for a comeback.

"At least I'm not a girly florist! " Okay, that sounded a bit childish, but Kanda started it!

In a flash Kanda swore and griped Allen's collar, brandishing mugen to his throat. Allen was unfazed at the very sharp and harmful object and his eyes seemed to challenge Kanda. He knew that he'd could charge a lawsuit against Kanda.

They stood there and glared at each other for five solid minutes before Lavi found it was time to stop. There were others starring intently on the pair. And oh, a frantic woman just called the police. Shit.

Thereafter, they kept meeting at random places. Unfortunately. Occasionally at the flower shop, the library, the bank and a meeting with Lenalee, she just laughed when she realized the homicidal jerk he complained about was Kanda. She should've realized sooner. There weren't many crazy Asians with swords stuck up their ass in town.

Then, when Allen was finally blacklisted from almost all the gambling facilities in town and had to work in a café due to their free drinks policy to employees. He had the 'luck' to meet the jerk again.

" Green tea latte." Kanda said with a gruff. His stared at the albino when he realized it was him and snorted.

Allen had to exert all his strength not to deface the prick. He liked the free drinks, and held them in rather high regard to satiate his hunger. They act as his lifeline. The dorm only provided breakfast and dinner.

The raven seemed delighted to look down on him. The came back every other day for a cup.

But, Allen decided that he wasn't so bad during those visits. The raven would scoff sometimes but behaved eloquently in a corner to enjoy the drink. He'd always come over with some sort of reading material or work.

He wasn't so bad. If he'd could assume, he'd think that Kanda came for the latte that Allen made for him.

That was not all. Fate was cruel and bound the two even more, to its own sadistic pleasure.

"Good morning," Allen greeted to whoever shared the small dining in the students dorm house. He had woken up earlier that day, having not worked a night shift for once. It was a beautiful morning, and he wanted to start the day on a cheery note.

"Tch, it's the stupid bean." And there was the wannabee samurai eating his breakfast. Great. Just Great. He'd known that he was a student at the same school from Lavi and Lenalee, but he did **not** expect to be in the same dormitory!

"It's Allen. Jerkanda! What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" If the dorm was conveniently located by a cliff, he would've jumped off it. He could've cared less whether suicide was a sin, Kanda was worst than any hell depicted in the Bible.

Of all places and coincidences, why did they have to live together? Though, somewhere deep down, he was delighted at the notion too be able to see him more.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, to question Allen's intellect.

"Eating, stupid moyashi."

The albino grumbled, got his breakfast and sat opposing him on the mahogany table. This was getting ridiculous.

And yet, he got his breakfast and sat opposing the raven. Kanda sat at the place Allen usually sits and he was showing resistance. It was what he was sure of.

Allen knew that he hated the prick. He knew.

Because gradually, he started to feel heated every time they met, whether it was at the cafe or when he caught a glimpse of Kanda heading out for his morning jog. They'd always fought at any opportunity they had.

It was definitely out of hatred.

Yes, it was.

"Hey, Allen! ...Allen?" Lenalee asked waving a hand in front of Allen. Lavi was just finished with the barbecue dinner at her house and she'd went to call him over.

"Yes, Lenalee" He snapped from his trance.

"Are you okay?" She asked." You were staring at Kanda for awhile now." She looked at the meditating raven across the other side of the room. He looked tranquil and in peace. An unexpected quality of the elder.

Allen gave a confused look, but with a hint of a blush.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of something and he was just in my line of sight." He tried to brush off the topic. That was the only reason, right?

"Really?" Lenalee gave it a thought and realized something. She gave a smile which thoroughly bothered the younger.

" You have a crush on him, don't you?" She teased. It was not the first time she caught him staring, and the boy always had this engrossed and longing look, one of love.

Allen sputtered out incoherent words.

"N-no NO! Lenalee, that's not funny, even for a joke!" He fumed. He hated him. He hated him. Why can't she see that?

"Now I'm convinced! Allen, you can't run from a woman's intuition. You're beet red!"

"Due to the bafflement, Lenalee. That's nonsensical." He gritted out.

" Well, you would always ask about him when he's not with us."

"To make sure he doesn't try to set up traps to kill me."

"Aw, you know that Kanda likes you enough to not want to seriously maim you." They sometimes get sent to the hospital together, but really, it was never worst than a few broken bones.

Allen gave a look of disbelief.

" How about that time you made sure to get extra soba noodles and tempura at the store since we ran out?" Lenalee also noted how Allen got Kanda's favourite tempura too.

" I like to eat them too!" He defended.

"Then the fact you'd always go to Teidoll's shop when Kanda has a shift there."

"For decorations, we've been over that."

"Despite the other florist being just two blocks down the road? "

"...They have nicer flowers in Teidoll's..?"

"See? You like Kanda."

"No way!" He tried to reject the mention of it, it was absurd. He hated him, for god's sake and they were both males. Kanda was an insensitive jerk that baffled him sometimes and makes him urge to go over to him and, and hit the bloody wanker! So, he might've looked at him, a few times too many, it really did not meant anything.

How can he possibly like an arse who doesn't even bother to remember his name? Kanda aggravated him.

"You don't need me to mention that you'd always get up earlier just to see him off for his morning jog?"

He was red again. She wasn't suppose to know that! Wait, no.

"I exercise in the morning too, it was just a coincidence." He pressed.

"Allen, Allen, Allen, we can do this all day. I've seen your eyes Allen. You're in denial." She found it cute how her friend was handling the first stage of acceptance.

"For the last time, I'm not. Give it a rest." He avoided eye-contact to memorize a fascinating portrait by the wall.

"Then how about this. How do you feel when you see Kanda?"

"I feel hate." He replied in a softening voice. He felt a draft of sadness somehow, but he doesn't know why. Kanda and him would never work out in a millennia.

Kanda hated him.

Lenalee noticed this and dropped the subject. She'll get him to admit it eventually, but today she'll comfort her friend.

The talk with Lenalee however, cast a cloud of doubt over how he perceive Kanda. Did he really feel hatred towards Kanda or is it really something else entirely? No, he should stop thinking about this. It wasn't like there was any chance the prick liked him. Kanda might tolerate his actions, but he'd made sure to add a few rude comments. His chest tightened every time he thought about it.

"Kanda?" He whispered, confused. It was in the dead of night, why was he here? The raven's deep eyes gleamed predatorily in the moonlight.

"Shh.. moyashi." He hushed and got dangerously close. An arm extended to trap him as Kanda breathed along the nape of his neck and bit it.

Allen shuddered with the notion. This wasn't happening.

"K-Kanda...S-stop..Ah!" He cried out. Every touch the raven placed left intense sensations of warmth and... tenderness.

"Just let loose, Aren," he purred. "You're getting so big down here." Kanda palmed his growing erection skilfully. No, this can't happen. It just can't. Why was he getting so hard?

"N-no! S-stop!Ah..!Ahn... P-please.. please.." A few tears found their way out, and Allen choked out in sobs on the thought that Kanda could never love alerted the raven and he immediately stopped his ministrations and enveloped the younger in a comforting embrace.

"Shh..shh.. Moyashi, hush Moyashi what's wrong?" He circled his back in soothing strokes.

"This is just a dream.." Allen pushed him away. "Stop it, I don't want this." He lied hoarsely. He wanted Kanda. He wanted to love Kanda, and be loved. He wanted hugs, kisses and for him to smile at him. It was absurd. He knew, but the flutter of his heart whenever the raven even remotely showed signs of caring strangled him. Kanda could never ever in hundreds of lifetimes ever hold him dear.

"Stupid beansprout, what you really want is for us to work.." Kanda kissed the crown of his beansprout's head to assure him and slithered a hand down his back into the private enclosure below.

"So let me take you tonight."

The next morning found the albino moaning awake into the bitter truth of reality. It was, as he said, just a dream.

To make matters worst, that was his first wet dream.

It was funny how dreams seemed so surreal and farfetched when one's awake. By the morning he only remember bits and pieces of it. He had still not accepted his one-sided feelings for the Jap.

"What are you staring at, stupid Moyashi!?" Kanda growled.

"The name's Allen!" He corrected and left the breakfast table curtly, which made Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Tch, creep." Kanda muttered, just loudly enough for Allen to hear him.

He felt a pang of hurt that was quickly replaced by confusion. The dream meant nothing. It was just a natural occurrence, it could've been anyone. It was just cursed luck that it was the Jap. It could've been anyone.

It meant nothing. He was not even gay! He swore. He was sure Kanda wasn't either.

Really!

So when he had a hard-on when he chanced by a half nude Kanda in the shared showers one morning, his face lit up into a bright pink and dashed for one of the stalls. All before Kanda could spot him.

Why did he decided to take a shower earlier that day!?

" ...party's going to be awesome! I'll tell ya that!" One other occupant commented as he entered the bathroom with a group of others.

Right, the big party. The trip in which Kanda was assigned to be his roommate. It was a bit far away, so they were staying over at the place. In a room together with Kanda. Kanda of all people!

He cursed.

"Oh, bloody hell." Allen was most definitely late when he saw the clock. Lenalee and Lavi were picking them up and he only had ten minutes left.

"Ah..!" He shouted then shivered from the cold water.

A minute passed.

Scratched that! He had a serious major problem. He couldn't go out like this! This was horrible, he was still hard and the dream with Kanda came back at him in full force.

Hesitating, he gently stroked his member.

"Ahn.." he tried to suppress his moan. He haven't done this before and usually wait for it to cool down by itself. But there was not enough time..

He slowly gained speed and gave out short quick breaths. His body gave out sharp convulsions that shaken every sinew in his skin.

Somehow along the way, parts of his dream resurfaced.

"Ah..hnn..da."

He supposed he was near.

"Hah..ah..Kan..dah.." Almost there...

"Oi! Sprout, are you in here!?" The entrance slammed open.

Allen slapped a hand over his mouth and bit his lip. He tried his best to supressed it as he came.

Why must this happen to him? Why? Did the story desperately needed his embarrassment to spice things up?

Despite his best efforts to be quiet, what came out was a small but hardly audible moan. Kanda made a confused face outside.

"Moyashi?" He asked again, he wasn't in his room, the dinning area nor outside. So, all that's left is the bathroom. Why did the cold, heartless Kanda spent the effort, you ask? Well, Lavi and Lenalee were outside to get them and they pestered him to go get the albino.

"It's Allen!Jerk!" He subconsioisly replied. Shit. Now he'd know that Allen made the weird sound! Get him a pen and paper, he wanted to die!

He prayed to whatever god, deity, fairy godparents, devil and other sentient beings that grant wishes for it.

"Right.."Kanda started out. "Get your ass out here now! The rabbit pestered me long enough to get you!" His tone went dark and he leaned by the door to wait for the boy.

Kanda decided that he must've heard wrong, the scrawny moyashi can't in a hundred years be daring enough for that.

"Yea, yea..I'll be done soon." He tried his best to sound casual, but he's all messed up inside. He dried himself and cleaned the..white stuff. Then braced himself to get out to get dressed.

Hopefully the raven waited _outside_ the communal shower room.

Nope. Just his dumb luck.

Kanda glanced up when he heard the door opened to reveal the sprout. His eyes trailed up the younger's torso to his slightly red face.

'Must have taken a hot shower.' He reasoned.

Despite his clear hatred for the boy, he can't help that his eyes followed the younger's movements. He felt oddly bubbly inside. A weird feeling.

"I'm 's go." The brit announced.

And so they left the room with hidden confused feelings.

"Hey, Allen. What took you so long? We've been waiting for ya for ageesss!' Lavi whined.

"I woke up late, hehe.." he lied. It was a convincing lie but did not went undetected by our favourite redhead.

"Well, come on! We're really late." Lenalee rushed the boys.

If only the trip had went smoothly did Allen would be able to find the time to relax, but with the recent events i.e.. The dream and the showers, he was left highly conscious of the raven. He really did not hear him, right? He needed assurance.

" Did something happen to you and yuu?" Lavi asked his white haired friend once they reached the mall to buy some necessities before they reached the party.

"What? No, nothing happened." Allen was confused on the question directed at him.

" You've clearly been avoiding Kanda."

"Well, we don't like each other so, it's reasonable that I avoid him." He attempted to reply nonchalantly. He glanced over to Kanda and Lenalee to make sure they didn't eavesdrop on them.

Lavi arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Usually you two would go at it like cats and dogs...does it have something to do with why you were late this morning? "

"N- NO!" He forced out the words too quick. Him and his dumb mouth.

He blinked in surprise before he gave a mischievous grin.

"I'm right, aren't I?" He said cheekily." Ya can't lie to ya dear friend Lavi, ya know? So, something must've occurred in the showers right~?"

Allen sputtered to correct Lavi's statement, but could only find himself glowing redder by the second.

" I checked everywhere before I pestered Kanda. So..? What happened?" He squiggled his eyebrows.

" N-nothing.." he tried his last luck to press on.

"Come on, buddy! We're close friends! You can tell me whatever that's bothering ya!"

"Alright, alright!" He relented, and so he told him about the confusing as hell dream and what happened in the showers and how certain he was that he's straight and does not like Kanda.

"Lenalee was right, you are in denial." He muttered.

"She told you what!? "

"Chill, on, how do you feel about yuu?"

" Hate." He was sure of it..kinda.

"Okay..what else do you feel when you're around him?"

" I feel hate and I get irritated cause I just get all heated inside like I dunno, he's just insuferable and he is so rude but then he still makes me want to try being friends with him and sometimes he's not that bad but then he acts like a prick and I felt like I was about to have a heart attack and...!" The moyashi rambled on.

" So what I'm getting from this is that you feel oddly attracted-" the bean glared, " uh..warm and messed up inside when you see him and you want to get close to him but he's been shooting you down, so you settled for fighting with him?"

"Something like that.. but I don't really want to get close to him..."

"Even though you had a wet dream of him? And thoroughly enjoyed it? "

"Lavi!" Allen tried to hush him.

"You're in love Allen! " Lenalee said from behind.

"Oh Good Lord! How long were you there?"

"Since about thirty or so minutes ago.."

Allen groaned in despair.

" But I still can't believe you told Lavi before you told me about a certain dream of yours."

"Lenalee! Are you two trying to torture me?" He whined.

"Come on Allen, just admit your in love." Lavi started out in a song.

"Who're you think your kidding- "

" No, no no don't remake that disney song!"

"Why deny it ah-oh~"

Lenalee joined in and they burst out laughing.

" Hey, unexpected meeting huh, boy?" A portugease man had on a loose white dress shirt due to the heat.

" Tyki! What are you doing here?" Allen was shocked. Tyki was his gambling victim..er friend turned relative..It's complicated.

"You know him?" The red head asked, then gave the odd man a once over. He was hot.

"Shopping for some cologne. Ah, and who might you be?" He noticed the look the Bookman's gave him.

"Lavi Bookman," he said slightly breathless, Allen should have introduced them earlier.

"Well then, would you be so kind as to help me pick one? I was having a hard time to decide and might like your splendid opinion on it." He smiled professionally and extended a hand.

"Huh? What? Sure," he took his hand and followed him dazedly to one of the men's cologne section.

"What just happened?" The brit asked out loud.

"That's Lavi surpassing you. " she replied.

Throughout the whole exchange, Kanda kept a watchful eye from a distance. Every since they first met, the bean had aggravated him. The maple syrup incident was not exactly a pleasant memory..

Despite that, he felt funny. Ironically, not the fun kind. The bean looked so innocent and defenceless at times that pissed him off. Especially that smile. It was never directed at him.

Seeing the moyashi having fun with others with that naive expression irked him. He hated the little sprout and wanted nothing more than to beat the living day lights out of him except when he is making a Green Tea Latte. It was.. tolerable.

That was before, but now he just feels...frustrated.

He glared at the trio and frowned when a weird man entered the circle.

'The sprout seems to recognize him" and that irate him more for some reason.

"Tch. " he walked over and interrupted the pair since the obviously perverse pedo kidnapped the bunny.

"Pick up the slack, I want to get this over with." He didn't like the two being so chummy together.

"Sure.." Allen looked away and dashed off to get whatever he needed. That wasn't the reaction Kanda thought he'd get. The boy had been weird for a while. Come to think of it, he hadn't look glared at him defiantly all day.

"Tsk, tsk Kanda," Lenalee shaked her head which confused the raven.

"What."

"You're as clueless as Allen."

Kanda growled to show his objection.

"Whatever," he said after taking another tentative glance to where the sprout dashed off.

'Just as I thought,' Lenalee smiled to herself as Kanda took off. Kanda liked the little sprout.' You better thank me boys,' she was going to devise a plan. She took out her smartphone and began to make some calls.

The party parade itself along the path to a massive mansion. One of Lenalee's friends hosted it, and it was no doubt that they were rich. The lawns were filled with streamers of al sorts and hot pink balloons. If there would ever be a clearer picture of havoc, hell wouldn't even compare. Loud music could be heard from within there were students and crazy family friends littered across their lawn.

"Hey, Jessica!" She went over to the host of the chaos.

"Lenalee! So great that you could come!" She smiled in glee and embraced her friend.

They chatted for a while and looked over to the trio in sadistic glances, that sent shivers down their spines. They looked like a pair of wolves ready to kill for their prey.

After words of encouragement, they cautiously followed the two into the house to leave their things.

Inside the abode was no less organized than the outside. The air smelled a little of alcohol and fries.

"Oh, we meet again!" Tyki chanced upon them at the entrance and winked at a certain bunny-boy.

"Y-you!" Lavi was shocked. The hot dude from the mall. They'd exchange numbers but they never expect to see each other so soon!

"It's fate, little rabbit." Tyki went over and placed a hand around the teen's waist, to which he awkwardly allowed.

"What are you doing here?" He gasped.

" Ah.. I'm the neighbour. The lovely lady here, invited me."

"Allen, you'd never mentioned that Tyki was going too,"

"I didn't know, really. We're sort of very distant relatives." He explained.

"Oh, would that mean that Road is here too?" Allen asked, slightly afraid.

"Yea, she's... playing with Skin now by the pool."

This was really not his day. The last they met, she'd force certain unethical clothes on him. He shivered in fear. Do NOT go to the pool. He noted.

Kanda watched the exchange in annoyance, and glared at the bean.

Soon, after some drinks, gossip and other things that teens do at parties.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Lenalee suggested, which Jessica quickly agreed.

Soon, most of the party participants gathered around them, interested in what it could possibly be.

But, this wasn't any ordinary game. Lenalee gave her own briefing to the 'yullen' Plan A to Lavi since he was M.I.A for the past 5 hours. She had made Komui prepare the game on the condition that she doesn't play of course.

"Alright, gather in a circle. I'll explain the rules of Five Minutes In Heaven!" Jessica started and took out a mysterious large mechanical box.

"It randomizes items that you are able to pick."

"Tch, I'm out of h-" Kanda paused when he saw the murderous look Lenalee had and stayed without qualms.

Tyki and Lavi sat next to each other, whereas Kanda and Allen sat opposing each other just as Road joined and tackled the teen.

"Allen! I didn't know you were here!" She was excited to find her victim...er beloved cousin. She had one a weird gothic dress and draped herself over his side.

She seemed to sense the anger emitting from the raven and stuck her tongue out.

"First, everyone placed a distinct item in here, only one so pick wisely," she passed it around the large circle for them to place an item inside.

"Alright, now one at a time," she shook the box which made it give out a suspicious buzz.

"Haha..don't mind that," Lenalee smiled as she slapped the box.

" Pick an item. The item you pick would lead to the person you'd spend 5 minutes in the closet with. Oh, and if you and your partner have eachothers item, then it'll be upgraded to 10 minutes".

"Bullshit," Kanda muttered.

Lenalee's elbow dug into the raven's.

The first pair was a two half-drunk teens.

Needless to say that they had enjoyed a very heated session in there.

Urg, was this really allowed? No one seemed alarmed that underage kids were drinking and..touching.

The second was a pair of strangers that came out awkward. The guests were hooked and many started to joke and laugh.

Allen was anxious when it was his turn. He really did not want to be stuck in a closet with a certain raven, he couldn't even look at the man!

So he gazed at the large electronic box and hoped for the best. He'd rummaged around and felt the individual objects.

Some were soft as silk and others were rough on the tips of his fingers.

Then on a whim, he randomly picked out something due to the pressure of stars.

He clenched his eyes tight and slowly opened them to a view of relief and slight disappointment.

He got a hammer keychain. It was obvious whose it was.

"Hey, looks like we're next buddy." Lavi curled an arm around the boy. Phase one in action- Make Kanda jealous.

Oh, Tyki? He was briefed too, but he had on a strained smile.

Lenalee noted that the raven had slightly stiffen and intensified his glare when Lavi pushed the reluctant boy in.

It was small, dark and stuffy inside with all sorts of choking smells.

"Urg, well at least I'm in here with you." Allen said.

"Aw.. I'm touched." Lavi said before covering to younger's mouth with a hand.

"Wwhawt twhe hwell?" Lavi's action shocked him. What in the world is he planning?

"Shh..." he placed his index finger on his lips with a notorious grin that sent Allen's mind on full alert.

Oh hell no.

The red head slipped his free hand down his torso lightly and Allen dreaded what was going to come.

"Nwo.! Stwop! Stwop!"

"Nwo..!" Lavi lavishly tickled him. Since what better way to spend 5 minutes than by torturing his friend!

" Oh, God! Haha Lavi, stop!" He trashed around within the close confinement of the wooden box.

Outside, some blushed, some paled and others joked at what's happening inside. They were teens and it wasn't odd that they had some sick, twisted minds. The music was loud and they could visibly see the closet sifted around.

Kanda unconsciously clenched his fists.

What the hell were they doing in there. Wait, why would he care?

By the end of the five minutes, Allen came out dishevelled and a little annoyed.

Lavi came out with a slap. Well, he hadn't really expected to get hit by the albino, but the look on Kanda's face meant that phase one was complete. For now, he hastily sat back down.

Lavi of course managed to get a certain Portuguese's poker card.

Unfortunately, Road got Kanda's wristband.

Kanda growled at being in such close proximity with the weird girl.

Road smirked sadistically and said," You've got a thing coming if you think you can come between me and Allen."

"What bullshit are you talking about?" He glared down at her.

"You can't fool me, I know how you stared at him with that perverse look. His virginity is mine!"

The sprout was a virgin? Well, he supposed that was a given.

"Says the freak who likes her own relative" He retorted, he really disliked the girl.

"Love knows no bounds, but that's beside the point. You're out of my league," she took out her smartphone to boast of her accomplishments.

On the glowing screen were display of a crossdressing bean in humiliating clothing. The sprout looked so embarrassed and well.. pardon the rude term. 'Fuckable'

"Tsk. Whatever, I'm not into him you paranoid brat."

Allen wondered what happened in there. The first thing Road did was warned him to stay far away from the raven. The raven did came out looking slightly bothered by whatever transpired in those 5 minutes.

"Allen, hey~?" Lenalee waved her hand again. "Kanda got your neck tie." She grinned evilly.

"W-what?" He struggled but it was too late. They were forced into the horrible space again despite the clear reluctance from him and Road. Shit. He should've prayed that Kanda didn't get his item too.

They were pressed together facing each other.

"Uh.. " He coughed this was awkward.

"Che. Move to the side, Moyashi." Kanda grunt out and looked away.

"S-sure.." He stuttered and his breath he mention that he was pressed against Kanda? They were closer than they had ever been even in brawls.

He felt warm and cozy and weird. He tried to wiggle to the side, which caused dangerous friction between them. He blushed and stopped. Oh shit. He gradually grew an even darker shade of crimson.

Panicked, he pushed Kanda, trying desperately to increase their distance.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing? " He growled, then felt something hard brushed over his thigh.

Oh.

He looked down to the panicked and quivering sprout. He was looking away as he continued his futile struggle.

He didn't want Kanda to be disgusted at him, he didn't want Kanda to hate him after this..because..because

He looked like he was about to cry like in those photos.

Kanda did the unthinkable. He kissed the younger. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he felt an itching compulsive desire to do so. It was the sprout's fault for being so desirable. He was dangerous.

The Brit's eyes shot open at the contact, and closed it soon after. The whole situation overwhelmed him, his mind went on overdrive and had a melt down. The next thing he knew, he was kissing back.

Kanda nipped his bottom lip harshly to demand entrance which Allen wantonly allowed. It was a vicious dance just like any fight. They both wanted to dominate the other in an entanglement of limbs.

Kanda reached down like the deciding moment in his dream and gripped his ass.

Allen moaned, and submitted to the elder's will. Kanda was ravishing him, and that was all that mattered.

Kanda leaned on the younger as Allens hands found their way around his neck. He grinded their bodies closer as his own erection sprung to life. They were going at it like rabbits in heat.

"Mmm.. Ka- an..Kanda! Ah.."

All of a sudden, they felt the world toppled beneath them. But they continued in their feverish play despite the fact that they were trapped in a fallen container. The rest of the world faded from their thoughts as they focused on each others warm embrace.

Lenalee didn't know what to think. This was working out better than well. She'd expect them to be sexually frustrated in there but this, this was hot.

Phase two, complete.

Road was furious but licked her lollipop, geh. She'll get her revenge somehow. She requested Skin to get them out.

When Allen realized that they were let out, other than embarrassed, he was filled dread that Kanda might leave him, saying that it was just the spur of the moment, that it might be Allen's fault. That it meant nothing at all.

Sensing the albino's drop in mood, he clenched an arm around his young lover and dragged him off. He didn't care about any sort of judgement. Of course, he'd glare at anyone who tried to look at the brit. He just felt possessive of the kid. He'd want to lock him up and made sure no one else touches him -especially a certain gothic psycho.

He pinned the boy onto the door.

"K-kanda?" He squeked.

"Shut up." He blew a breath into Allen's ear and bit his earlobe as his hands worked to remove the article of clothing that dared separate them.

"I'll make you mine, Moyashi" He said huskily.

The raven tore off the brit's shirt and began to leave angry bite marks along his torso and played with his nipples until he reached an uncomfortable bulge.

Allen watched with a hazy, lust-filled gaze.

"Ah!" He screamed in pain-filled pleasure as Kanda bit it, then suckle on it. The elder worked his hands to behind the bean to rub his hole, which earned confused looks from the albino.

"K-kanda, where are you touching?" He seemed completely unaware of what was going to happen.

"Che." Kanda smirked evilly. He was definitely a brought them over to the bed. Slowly, he peeled off just enough to expose Allen's cute ass and spread the cheeks.

He blew over the hole and gave it a lick. That sent shudders up the sprout's spine. That was just so perverse!

" Suck," he commanded and pushed 3 digits into the bean's wet hole, the bigger one.

Allen did as he was told and sucked on them tentatively until Kanda deemed them slick enough.

One went in.

"Ah..Kanda, it hurts.."

He pushed it in deeper and twisted it around to explore the tight cavern before he added a second one.

"Hah..ah...it really hurts ,it hurt."

"Shh.." he hushed and started to scissor the boy.

He was honestly enjoying the view as Allen twitched in pleasure when Kanda found his prostrate.

Kanda kissed his moyashi again, to distract him from the third finger.

"Mmnnn! ..ahn..." the white head moaned as Kanda pound into his pleasure spot.

Kanda couldn't hold it in anymore and ripped off the rest of Allen's pants and spread his thighs.

He licked his lips at the sight of the bean's manhood and stroke it as he released his own throbbing one from its tight confinements.

"Ah..Kanda, no stop!" The albino tried to stop the raven.

Kanda groaned.

"No, Moyashi." He really did not want to stop now.

He towered over the younger and prod his tip in Allen's entrance

"No, wait! Please, you're too big! It won't fit!" He tried to persuade, but that just made Kanda even harder. So, that's what bothered him.

" Shh.. Moyashi, just relax. I've prepared you, it'll fit in just fine." He said it smugly and caressed the younger.

"Take a deep breath, good." Then he sat the Sprout over his lap. Allen's weight impaled himself onto Kanda.

"Ah..hah...K-kanda. It burns." He felt his sensitive behind stretched out painfully to accommodate the elder's length.

"Not for long." Allen felt a kiss on his temple and Kanda started in a slow motion until he found the younger's sweet spot.

"Ah..hah! H-harder, faster!" The albino demanded frantically.

"Ah! Ah.. ." The Moyashi moaned. "Kan..d-da..ah!"

Kanda groan.

" Kanda! I-I'm coming!" He felt a tight knot released from within and spilled his seed all over their abdomens

"Ng..Aren." He felt the walls around him constricted pleasurably.

He thrusted in a few more times and came inside of him.

"Ah..Ahn.." Allen felt a new wave of pleasure consummate him. Somehow after that he was fast asleep before the elder pulled out of him.

XXX

Next chapter is the angsty chapter. I hope that it was interesting and not too cliche.

Sorry, if it was.

Especially the grammer, hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
